La famille est Hal abandon
by Racoonims
Summary: Ton Papa est au Paradis, maintenant, Jamie. Je suis sûr qu'il nous regarde, de là-haut. ( Deathfic, je m'excuse pour le jeu de mots douteux)


\- Maman, il est où, maintenant, Papa ?

Lorsque le petit Jamie, âgé de quatre ans, avait posé la question à sa mère, cette dernière avait failli se remettre à pleurer. Fort heureusement, c'est Dewey qui avait prit le relais, pour venir gentiment expliquer à son petit frère que leur père était désormais au Paradis. Il lui raconta que leur père était probablement en train de se bourrer de sandwiches au beurre de cacahuètes, et qu'il les regardait de là où il était.

La notion de mort était encore quelque chose d'abstrait pour le bambin, qui renifla en murmurant que son père lui manquait. Loïs craqua pour de bon, s'effondrant en larmes. Francis se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais vu sa mère pleurer. Elle était la femme la plus forte, et la plus acharnée qu'il aie vue de sa vie. Seulement, tout humain a ses failles. Et cette règle s'appliquait aussi à sa mère. Il la suivit donc hors de la pièce pour la prendre sans ses bras. Piama assit doucement Jamie sur ses genoux, le berçant doucement pour tenter de le calmer. La vue de sa mère en larmes l'avait bouleversé.

\- Je vais le revoir ?

Malcolm inspira profondément. Sa famille avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Ils avaient été ruinés, ils avaient vécu des pertes, mais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi proche. Il chercha la métaphore parfaite pour expliquer à Jamie qu'il ne reverrait jamais son papa. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Et expliquer ceci par la science... ça aurait tué le bambin.

\- Pas avant longtemps, poussin. Ton Papa est monté très, très, très haut dans le ciel. Pour un voyage très long. Il est devenu un ange, engagé par le Seigneur pour veiller sur vous. Il te protège de là où il est.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle expliquait les choses comme cela. Elle ne croyait même pas en Dieu !

\- Je vais le revoir quand ?

Reese échangea un coup d'oeil éloquent avec Dewey, cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Quand tu seras beaucoup plus vieux, mon grand.

Piama jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers la direction prise par Francis et sa mère. Elle caressa doucement le dos de Jamie, Malcolm lui ébourriffant doucement les cheveux. Les frères avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir de pleurer. Malcolm et Reese avaient encore les yeux gonflés. Dewey tenta de se calmer. Pleurer devant son petit frère n'aurait pas aidé, au contraire.

\- Piama ?

\- Oui, Jamie ?

Il leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers la femme de Francis.

\- On pourra téléphoner à Papa ?

Malcolm toussota, répondant à la place de sa belle-soeur :

\- Il n'y a pas de réception téléphonique au Paradis, petit gars...

\- Alors des lettres ?

Piama resserra sa prise sur le petit garçon, fermant les yeux pour retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Dewey s'éclipsa pour éviter de fondre en larmes.

\- J'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas comme ça, Jamie... murmura Reese.

\- Alors je ne reverrais plus Papa ?

Le bambin avait posé la question à la cantonnade. Malcolm hocha lentement la tête, et le petit garçon éclata en sanglots. Ses larmes firent monter celles de ses grands frères, qui le prirent dans leurs bras. Pour l'une des premières fois de leurs vies.

Parce qu'habituellement, on ne montre pas ses sentiments dans la famille Wilkerson. Et c'était probablement ce que les plus vieux regretteraient le plus. A l'enterrement, Dewey avait parlé des quelques jours où Hal avait eu peur qu'ils l'oublient à sa mort, après la mort de leur grand-père. Alors il avait depensé sans compter pour marquer leurs esprits.

Et Dewey avait ajouté qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de l'oublier. Parce que malgré tous ses défauts, ses accidents de parcours, ses dérapages, ses gaffes, il restait leur père. Et ils l'aimaient, et l'aimeraient toujours.

L'adolescent inspira profondément pour se calmer, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Piama, qui avait fondu en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir, cachant son visage du plus jeune.

Ils allaient se serrer les coudes. C'est ce que Hal aurait voulu.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce tout petit OS vous aura plu :') Le fandom de Malcolm est plus ou moins au point mort, surtout en France (où Feufeu est un peu moins connue que dans les pays anglophones). Je sors tout juste d'un marathon de la série, et je me suis pris une sacrée claque ! Je n'ai pas parlé du sixième enfant que Loïs était censée avoir à la fin de la série parce que je n'aurais pas su comment l'intégrer à l'histoire. La relation entre tous les personnages est trop intéressante pour être gâchée par l'arrivée d'un OC._

 _\- Je fais partie du Fan Club officiel de Piama, et suis prête à me battre contre quiconque osera dire du mal d'elle :) -_


End file.
